Project Summary/Abstract The Collection Methods, Management and Analysis of Data (COMMAND) core will provide support to COBRE Project Leaders as well as other researchers at Sanford Research and throughout the region conducting population health research. The core will assist with methodology of research projects including study design and analysis plans, and provides support for all aspects of data including collection methods, management, analysis and interpretation. One of the focus areas for the core will be to provide innovative data collection and management techniques to address the issues unique to rural and American Indian populations. This is important given the disperse populations and multiple partners that COBRE Project Leaders will work with. In addition to direct project support, the COMMAND core will also provide training opportunities in study design, data collection, data management, statistical analysis, and interpretation of results to improve understanding and further use of more complex and newer methodologies. Overall, the COMMAND core will enhance current statistical support and integrate data collection and management strategies appropriate for rural and American Indian populations to help COBRE Project Leaders become successful, independent investigators. .